Me For You
by BlackElectricOrchid
Summary: This is an AU and I also have this posted on AO3. A sudden blast from the past has Rangiku caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. Will she be able to handle herself better than she did before? Or will history repeat itself?


It was a sunny day. About eighty-four degrees, light wind. The sun's rays peeked through the light pink curtains in Rangiku's living room, as she sat on the floor with her cup of tea. The piping hot chamomile always prepared her for the day. Rangiku sighed as the birds chirped outside of her window. It was days like this where she wished things had gone differently those years ago. But she had to put those thoughts aside. Things happened the way they were supposed to.

"What on earth are you daydreaming about?"

Rangiku placed her cup down on the table in front of her. Could you really call reminiscing, daydreaming?

"I don't think I would call it daydreaming Gin"

Gin sat down next to Rangiku on the floor. He took a sip from her cup of tea, tasting the chamomile for himself.

"Chamomile. That's interesting. You only drink this when you're upset. What's bothering you my dear Rangiku?"

Gin could always read her like a book. No matter what emotion she thought she could hide, Gin could read right through her actions. That's one of the reasons she loved and admired him so much. Not only has he been by her side since they were children in the group home together, he has been the confidant that she's needed through all of the hardships in her life.

"I was just thinking about some things"

"Things? Is it about him?" Gin asked.

Of course, it was about him. Almost every thought she's had has been about him. Ever since he left, there had been a void in her soul. It's as if he took a piece of her and never even bothered to let her know that he'd taken it.

"You know that's not healthy my dear and you know that when he left, it was a mutual understanding between the two of you" Gin explained.

"I know Gin. He was just as an amazing friend to me as you are"

Rangiku dropped her head. Gin placed his finger under her chin and tipped it up. He hated to see her hurting and knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop it. He placed a quick peck on her lips which caused her to grin. Rangiku knew that Gin loved her and would place the world at her feet if it meant making her smile.

"How about we go out for a while? We could go shopping. I know how much you love that" Gin teased.

"I would like to go out"

"Then let's go"

Rangiku dressed in a plain white sundress that couldn't hide her shape even if it were a potato sack. She was always confident in her appearance. She knew she was well endowed and had no problem showing it off. Showing skin, doesn't equate to deserving disrespect and she knew that. She could always stand her ground and defend herself if anyone even thought to say something to her. And since Gin would be with her, it would be even better.

She could feel the stares on her as she tried on outfit after outfit. The shirts barely fit over her breasts but she wasn't showing them off for the other wandering eyes. She was modeling for her best friend. Gin smiled at a baby pink bodycon dress that hugged every curve of her body. Judging from the look on his face, this dress was the one.

"I love that one Rangiku. Hurry and take it off so I can go and pay for it" Gin cheered.

Rangiku hurried back inside of the fitting room. Gin always knew how to keep her distracted from her own tumultuous thoughts. Gin paid for dress and decided that they should go and have brunch. It's been a couple of weeks since she and Gin had been out together. He was always so busy working but he would always be able to clear his schedule for her.

He took her to their favorite bistro, The Court. Gin went inside to go to the restroom, while Rangiku looked over the menu. She decided that she would order a nice glass of strawberry lemonade and a plate of sweet biscuits.

The wind gently blew, lifting her hair making it tickle her nose. She giggled at the sensation and brushed her hair behind her ear. It's as if the wind had come to bring her some happiness for the moment.

As she continued to wait for Gin, someone caught her eye. She was sitting over in the corner, fixing her jet-black hair. Her short tresses were curled and framed her face adorably. She had beautiful green eyes and pink lips that glistened due to the lip gloss she just placed on them. She was as cute as a button.

But that's when she saw him. He walked in and she was the only one he could see. He made his way to her and kissed her on the lips. He laced his fingers through her dark hair and held her close to him. Rangiku felt like her world had shattered. There he was kissing another woman the way he used to kiss her. It's as if she didn't even exist in his world. Yes, years have passed but the feelings they shared were so strong. Or at least she thought they were.

"Rangiku, are you all right my dear?" Gin asked taking his seat.

"I-I-" Rangiku jumped up from her seat and ran out of the bistro.

"Rangiku, wait!"

She had to leave. She couldn't take being in the same room as him. It was too heartbreaking for her. Her heart was so heavy with pain, all she wanted to do was go home, lay in her bed, and forget the world. She knew Gin's heart was in the right place, but sometimes you shouldn't leave the house.

Rangiku pushed open the door to her home. The tears fell down her face as if a dam had broken open. She laid face down on her bed and let the tear fall. Her pillow was becoming soaked with her despair and regret.

Gin slowly opened the door to Rangiku's door. He knew to just leave her with her thoughts until she decided to come and talk to him. He pushed her shopping bag into her room and closed the door behind him. Listening to her cry was breaking his heart. He wished he could just take her pain away but he knew he couldn't. He could only be her shoulder to cry on and the ears to listen to her distress.


End file.
